El Peor Error de La Vida de Lizzie
by anleah.massen
Summary: Lizzie rechazó a Darcy de nuevo. Darcy desapareció, pues le dolió demasiado el rechazo de Lizzie. Charlotte no se casó con Collins y Lizzie esta tan triste que aceptará la propuesta de matrimonio de Collins. Darcy aparecerá para impedir la Boda? EBxFD
1. La Carta de Georgiana

_**Holaa! Bueno pues todos los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Jane Austen, la historia y los hechos son creados por mí. Espero que disfruten el Fanfic.**_

_______________________________________________________________

**El peor error de la vida de Lizzie.**

**Capitulo 1: La Carta de Georgiana. **

Tendría que decirle que me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma y la amo, la amo, la amo – dijo el señor Darcy con toda la pasión que un hombre puede tener.

Yo… no sé qué decir. Aunque está claro que debo de declinar a su propuesta una vez más. De verdad siento tanto causarle dolor, Señor Darcy. Lo he hecho inconscientemente – me disculpé ante semejante propuesta.

Me rechaza de nuevo? No por favor! Dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer para ganarme su corazón, Señorita Elizabeth – me suplicó.

Usted ya no puede hacer nada, señor. Me temo que es demasiado tarde –

Dígame que he hecho mal –

No ha hecho nada mal, usted es un caballero respetable y no merezco su amor. La Señorita Caroline Bingley es más digna que yo. Debería casarse con ella –

Que tonterías dice usted! Caroline es la mujer más pesada que he conocido en toda mi vida y ni de broma me casaría con ella. Sin en cambio usted es la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que he conocido en toda mi vida. Eso sin contar a mi madre y mi hermana – me aseguró

Y que me dice de su Prima Anne? Ella tampoco es una mujer digna de usted? – pregunté

Anne está muy enferma, así que enviudaré pronto. No tendría caso – masculló.

Señor Darcy, se lo suplico. Olvídeme. Sáqueme de su corazón y de su mente – le pedí – no es bueno para mí ni para usted –

Y diciendo eso, me alejé de él. Le di la espalda y comencé a recorrer el camino de regreso al interior de mi casa. No me di la vuelta para asegurarme si el ya se había ido. Horas más tarde, Jane me avisó que él había regresado a Pemberley. Mi hermana Jane rebozaba felicidad porque en unas semanas se casaría con Charles Bingley y pasaría a ser la Señora Bingley. Para la desgracia de Charles, mi madre se había sumergido demasiado en los planes de la boda y siempre parloteaba sobre la fortuna del Señor Bingley y las grandes propiedades que tenia, pero, al parecer, a Jane y Charles no les importaba. Ellos estaban enamorados y disfrutaban de un amor pleno y sin trabas. Por fin, la boda se celebró. La capilla estaba llena de flores y mi hermana estaba radiante. Se me hizo muy raro no ver al Señor Darcy en la boda de su mejor amigo, solo estaba la Señorita Georgiana. No le di mucha importancia a ese hecho y disfrute de la boda de mi hermana preferida al máximo.

Dos semanas después de que mi hermana se mudara a vivir con Charles, una carta procedente de Pemberley llegó a mis manos. El remitente era Georgiana Darcy. Aunque ella me caía muy bien, no quería leerla, ya que temía que Georgiana me odiara por rechazar a su hermano e incluso sopesé la idea de tirarla a la basura sin abrirla pero después, me di cuenta, de que no forzosamente el tema de la carta debía de girar en torno a Fitzwilliam. La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Señorita Elizabeth:_

_Tiene que saber que, tras el segundo rechazo que usted le hizo a mi hermano el quedó devastado. Durante días, se encerró en su habitación sin comer y no permitía que nadie entrara y hablara con él. Me duele decirlo, pero usted es evidentemente culpable. Pero hace dos días, por fin salió de su habitación y le ordenó a la Señora Reynolds que le prepararan su caballo. El dijo que saldría a pasear por los alrededores de Pemberley y aun no ha regresado. Mi primo, el coronel Fitzwilliam, junto con trabajadores de la finca y alguna servidumbre de Lady Catherine lo han buscado en todo Pemberley, en Kent, en todo Rosings, en Netherfield Park, en Londres y posiblemente estén buscando en Meryton ahora. Tal vez usted no se haya enterado de la búsqueda porque le pedí a mi querido primo que se hiciera con la mayor discreción posible. Mi preocupación aumentó al saber que mi Tía, Lady Catherine lo ha dado por muerto, pero confío que mi primo el coronel no se dé por vencido. El señor Bingley no tiene conocimiento de esto, pues está disfrutando de una merecida luna de miel con su encantadora hermana, la nueva señora Jane Bingley. Le agradecería a usted que le transmitiera la penosa noticia al matrimonio Bingley. _

_Georgiana Darcy. _

La Carta de la Señorita Darcy me dejó en una pieza. No podía creer que por mi culpa el señor Darcy estaba desaparecido. _**Tonta! Elizabeth, eres una tonta! Como es posible que estando enamorada de él lo hayas rechazado de esa manera tan vil!? **_Pensé. Porque yo estaba enamorada de él. Me había enamorado la manera en la que había cambiado su carácter del indignante desdén, hasta la calidez de su amabilidad. Eso hizo que a mi corazón se le grabara el nombre de Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley. Yo vivía por él, respiraba por él, todas las noches soñaba con él y despertaba pensando en sus hermosos ojos azules, azules como el cielo, azules como el mar. Entonces, empecé a escribir la respuesta para Georgiana.

_Señorita Darcy:_

_Me siento muy culpable por la desaparición de su hermano. Si yo no lo hubiera rechazado ahora yo sería su cuñada. Debo confesarle que estoy perdidamente enamorada de su hermano. Pero mi orgullo herido tras las ofensas hechas por mi amado pudo más que el amor que siento por él. Con pesar, le comunicaré esta triste noticia a los Señores Bingley y debo pedirle que, si necesita mi ayuda se la daré con gusto, solo tiene que pedirlo. También estaré dispuesta a pasar algunos días en Pemberley si usted se siente sola. Le ofrezco mis disculpas más sinceras._

_E. Bennet._

No me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de las comisuras de mis ojos. Me sentía terriblemente mal, me sentía vacía por dentro ahora que era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver jamás. En ese momento, alguien entró a la casa.

Lizzie? Lizzie! Porque lloras? – preguntó Kitty.

Estoy bien, Kitty. No te preocupes –

Es que extrañas a Jane? – inquirió.

Si, es eso. – le aseguré.

Deberías mandarle una carta – me sugirió – así podrás contarnos como se encuentra de salud –

Es buena idea. La empezaré a escribir ahora mismo –

Entonces, te dejo sola –

Mi hermana se fue y yo comencé a escribir la carta para Jane y Charles. Mientras escribía, las lágrimas caían en la hoja y dejaban manchas. Desperdicié varias de ellas porque las manchas se veían horrorosas en la carta, además no quería que mi hermana supiera cuanto me había dolido la desaparición del Señor Darcy. Al final, se me hizo imposible detener las lágrimas y la carta que mandé, tenía algunas manchas de mi propio dolor. Después, busqué a la ama de llaves para que les hiciera llegar las cartas a sus respectivos destinatarios.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Holaa! Jaja, este fue el primer cap, decidí cambiar la ultima parte de la novela, aunque la confesión de Darcy es el dialogo que dice en la película **_**Matthew Macfadyen. La trama es un poco dramática, pero el final es muy romántico. Espero que les guste. También publicaré otro Fanfic de Twilight y uno de Itazura Na Kiss. Nos leemos luego!**

**Besooos!**

**Anleah Irie Massen. **


	2. Bienvenida a Pemberley

**Capitulo 2. Bienvenida a Pemberley.**

Antes de encontrar al ama de llaves para entregarle las cartas, abrí la que iba dirigida a mi hermana y la volví a leer. Quería estar segura de que mi dolor no fuera tan evidente. La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Queridos Jane y Charles:_

_Es mi deber informarles que, desgraciadamente el señor Darcy se encuentra desaparecido y que la culpa es toda mía. El coronel Fitzwilliam lo ha buscado por todos los lugares posibles y no lo han encontrado. Sé que al enviarles esto les arruinaré su luna de miel y quiero que sepan que de verdad lo siento mucho. Pero la misma Georgiana Darcy me lo ha pedido, ya que su pena es demasiado grande y no soportaría mandarles la noticia. Querido Charles, te agradecería con todo mi corazón que enviaras a personas para que se integraran a la búsqueda._

_E. Bennet. _

Cuando me aseguré de que la carta no contenía demasiada preocupación por mi parte, volví a sellarla y busque al ama de llaves. Ella me aseguró que las cartas llegarían de inmediato.

Lizzie? Donde estas? – inquirió mi madre.

Aquí estoy – contesté lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella me escuchara.

Encontré una carta de la Señorita Darcy en la mesa. Que decía? –

Suspiré. Había olvidado el afán de mi madre por conocer todo acerca de esas personas adineradas.

Me informaba que el Señor Darcy está desaparecido – le contesté con un hilo de voz.

Válgame dios! Eso es terrible! – exclamó

Sí, pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada en el pueblo. Georgiana Darcy me pidió que guardara el secreto –

Si, hija. Claro que si –

Cuatro días después, llegó una carta procedente de Pemberley, escrita por Georgiana. La abrí con impaciencia. Decía esto:

_Querida Lizzie: _

_Espero que me des permiso de hablarte de tu. Recibí tu carta y lo único que te puedo decir es que me hubiera encantado que fueras mi cuñada. A mi hermano le hubiera caído de maravilla, pues el último día que hable con el de una manera convencional me confesó que estaba incondicionalmente enamorado de ti. No sabes cuál fue el nivel de mi entusiasmo cuando le pregunte que si te pediría matrimonio. El me contesto que sí, pero que temía que tú no lo aceptaras, ya que en su mente estaba muy presente que tú ya lo habías rechazado una vez. Pero no te culpo por no haberte enamorado de mi hermano inmediatamente, ya que mucha gente me había dicho que se le hacia una persona demasiado arrogante y orgullosa, pero yo no me había dado cuenta de eso porque a mí siempre me había tratado con gran amabilidad. Espero que lo encontremos pronto, porque mi tía Catherine ya está organizando los preparativos para un funeral digno para mi hermano. Sé que es demasiado precipitado, pero mi tía es una persona con un carácter poco convencional. Me alegraría mucho que vinieras de visita a Pemberley durante algunos días, serás bien recibida y a mí me caería muy bien tu compañía. Te espero con gran entusiasmo. _

_Georgiana Darcy. _

En cuanto terminé de leer, mi madre y mi hermana Kitty estaban a mis espaldas.

Que decía Lizzie? – inquirió Kitty

Que me invita a pasar con ella unos días a Pemberley – le respondí

Y que estas esperando? Ve a hacer las maletas ahora mismo! – me ordenó mi madre.

Si, madre –

Subí los escalones hacia mi cuarto y en mis valijas comencé a meter la mejor ropa que tenia (que era muy escasa). Calculé mi estancia en Pemberley y resolví que solo sería capaz de estar ahí entre cuatro y cinco días antes de que todas las pertenencias de Fitzwilliam Darcy me abrumaran y me hicieran sentir la mujer más culpable de todo el mundo.

Que día partirás a Pemberley? – preguntó mi padre, que había entrado silenciosamente a mi recamara.

Mañana temprano, quiero quitarme este compromiso de encima –

Está bien. Te tendré preparado el carruaje esta noche para que puedas salir muy temprano – me avisó

Gracias papá –

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en el paradero de Fitzwilliam, me pregunté en qué lugar podría encontrarse y si se encontraba bien de salud. Al otro día, partí a Pemberley. Mis Padres y mis hermanas me despidieron en el porche de mi casa. No pude quedarme despierta por mucho tiempo, ya que la noche anterior me había desvelado por pensar en el Señor Darcy. Recobré la conciencia cuando el chofer me informó que pararíamos para que los caballos descansaran. Bajé del carruaje para estirar un poco mis piernas y para disfrutar un poco del sol.

Disculpé, cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos a Pemberley? – le pregunté al chofer

Pues como unas dos horas más, señorita. El camino está un poco dañado para que los caballos vallan a prisa – me contestó.

_**Dos horas son demasiadas**_, me dije. Pero aunque quisiera no había otra forma de ir más rápido, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Después subí al carruaje y le indiqué al chofer que siguiéramos con nuestro viaje. Cuando llegamos a Pemberley, Georgiana Darcy me estaba esperando en la entrada de la mansión principal con una expresión triste y llena de preocupación.

Lizzie! – me saludó en cuando bajé del carruaje – que bueno que llegaste! Necesitaba un poco de compañía –

Buenas Tardes, Señorita Darcy – la saludé, haciendo una reverencia.

Vamos, no hace falta la formalidad entre nosotras, después de todo, somos amigas, o no? –

Claro que lo somos – le contesté – de otra manera, no estaría aquí –

Eso es verdad, pero entra, debes tener hambre –

Mucha – admití

Bueno, vamos a comer –

Cuando entré a la mansión lo primero que vi fue un gran retrato de Fitzwilliam Darcy colgado en una gran pared en el vestíbulo. Georgiana vio mi reacción y me tomo de la mano, entonces, mirándome a los ojos me dijo:

No tienes porque sentirte culpable, Lizzie. No es tu culpa que mi hermano haya escapado, es su culpa por reaccionar tan impulsivamente. No quiero que estés preocupada por eso – sonó sincera cuando me dijo eso

Gracias, Georgiana. La verdad es que me siento muy culpable. Es como si todos los retratos y todas las pertenencias de tu hermano me gritaran que yo soy la culpable de todas las desgracias que le pasan a tu familia – me sentí la mujer más estúpida del mundo al decir eso – por eso me es tan difícil estar aquí, contigo –

No quiero que te resulte difícil, mejor olvídate de mi hermano y piensa que estas aquí para verme y que él se ha encerrado en su estudio para no verte, de acuerdo? –

De acuerdo –

Recorrimos el pasillo hacia el gran comedor. Yo iba admirando todas las obras de arte que adornaban Pemberley. Al final, llegamos a la entrada del comedor y juntas la traspasamos. Dos sirvientes nos invitaron a tomar asiento y sentaron a Georgiana en la cabecera de la mesa y a mí a su lado. Nos sirvieron y comimos en silencio. Yo no abrí la boca pues no quería parecer grosera y tal vez Georgiana no dijo nada porque no tenía nada que decir. Cuando terminamos los alimentos ella me invitó a recorrer un poco la mansión. Cuando llegamos a la que sería mi habitación Georgiana paró de hablar.

Que pasa, Georgiana? Porqué te quedaste callada? – inquirí.

Hice algo horrible – dijo.

Que hiciste? No creo que haya sido un pecado –

No, Lizzie. En verdad es malo. Creo que vas a asesinarme en este momento – dijo

No estoy tan loca para hacerlo – aseguré – pero vamos! Dímelo ya! –

Veras, tu habitación… bueno, donde te vas a quedar es la habitación de… mi hermano – me soltó rápidamente.

Qué? Qué acabas de decir Georgiana? –

Lo que oíste, pero déjame defenderme. Lo hice porque pensé que si te quedabas en el cuarto de Fitzwilliam podrías estar feliz, pero me equivoqué, solo te causaré más dolor. Lo siento – se disculpó.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la culpa. Inmediatamente me las limpié con el dorso de mi mano.

No te preocupes. Puedo sobrevivir – le dije – además no estaré en ella mucho tiempo, solo para dormir y eso será todo –

Está bien, Lizzie, pero si quieres cambiarte solo dímelo –

Si, estaré bien –

Buenas noches – se despidió

Hasta mañana –

Ella se alejó con su paso elegante y regresó por donde habíamos llegado hasta entrar en una habitación. Suspiré y entré a ese cuarto que, seguramente me haría llorar. La cama era grande y tenía las colchas de un color muy masculino. Las puertas del closet eran amplias y pude ver que estaban entreabiertas así que quise ir a mirar. Me resultó fatal. El tan solo mirar su ropa y sus botas de montar hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y la razón. Entonces, la culpa se me vino encima y no pude escaparme.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Konichiwa!! **_

_**Haay les agradezco todos los Reviews del primer cap, me alegro que les haya gustado el Fic. Bueno, pues este es el segundo cap, nada más que ese Georgiana está loca! Jajaja la verdad es que tenía que poner algo interesante que pasara en Pemberley. Perdón por no subir en Mi Vida Sin Él, pero he estado ocupada. Les prometo que va a ser en Fic en donde subiré primero que en los demás. Nos leemos luego!**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah Irie Massen. **_


End file.
